Beginning Winter
by NatsukiNa
Summary: Hanya cerita ringan tentang Anaru dan Jintan yang bertemu tak sengaja di jalan.


A Fanfiction

for my girl

the brave

Anaru

.

.

.

Beginning Winter

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Sebentar lagi libur musim dingin. Salju turun, kota akan dipenuhi salju-salju putih itu. Stok pakaian musim dingin harus segera dikeluarkan.

"Anaru, kau ini malas-malasan terus. Berolahraga-lah sedikit! Sana pergi ke pasar, belikan ibu tomat," ketus Nyonya Anjou, alias ibunya Anaru yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar putrinya itu. Sang anak yang sudah berusia 16 tahun menatapnya tak suka.

"Tak bisakah aku berhibernasi, ibu?" sindir Anaru. Ibunya balas melemparinya handuk. "Jemur handukmu itu di luar, dasar pemalas! Seharian di kamar terus! Macam mana Jintan bisa suka padamu?!"

Muka Anaru merah padam.

"IBUUUU…!!!"

Sang kepala keluarga, yang kebetulan sedang libur kerja, hanya mampu menghela nafas di ruang tamu. _Hhhfff dasar anak puber…_

*

"Jangan pulang sebelum kau membeli semua barang di daftar itu!" teriak ibunya Anaru tepat sebelum Anaru menutup pintu depan. Anaru mendengus. _Yayayayaa dasar cerewet…!_

Udara berhembus dingin. Mulai menusuk-nusuk kulit. Sial, Anaru hanya memakai tank top dan hot pants. Ia lupa musim dingin mulai menyapa.

Anaru mengusap-usap lengannya, setidaknya gesekan membuat hangat kan? Egh, malas sekali disuruh belanja dingin-dingin begini. Ibunya memang Ratu Tega, menyebalkan..!

"Anaru?"

"Eh?"

Gadis berambut coklat itu berbalik. Didapatinya Yadomi Jintan berjalan santai menuju ke arahnya. Muka Anaru perlahan memerah lagi gara-gara mengingat perkataan ibunya tadi..

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jintan ringan. "Eh, ke swalayan sebentar, ibuku menyuruhku belanja. Ini," Anaru menunjukkan selembar kertas yang berisi daftar barang pesanan ibunya.

Tak penting sih sebenarnya menunjukkan daftar belanja itu pada Jintan, tapi Anaru sering gugup kalau tiba-tiba ada cowok itu. Jadi yah ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Jintan melihat sekilas. "Oh. Hmm mau bareng?" tawar Jintan. Anaru mengangguk pelan. "Boleh saja," jawabnya sok cool. Padahal hatinya sudah terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Dasar!!

Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama. Jintan masih pendiam walau sudah tak semuram dulu. Cowok itu juga sudah rajin ke sekolah. Semenjak 'kejadian itu' Jintan banyak berubah. _Syukurlah_ , bisik Anaru lega dan senang dalam hati.

Jintan melirik ke lengan Anaru. Gadis itu dari tadi menggosok-gosok lengannya. Jintan langsung tahu apa sebabnya. Anaru memang ya sekarang sangat modis. Lihat saja di cuaca nyaris 20 derajat ini, gadis itu masih bersikeras memakai tank top dan celana pendek.

 _Bodoh_ , pikir Jintan dalam hati.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Jintan juga sama bodohnya. Sudah tahu Anaru kedinginan, masih bertanya pula.

Anaru sadar, ia segera meluruskan lengannya. "Ah, tidak terlalu," jawabnya sok kuat. "Oh ya sudah," sahut Jintan juga cuek.

Anaru ingin menangis mendengarnya. _Kami-sama, kenapa Kau mentakdirkan aku jatuh cinta pada lelaki tak berperasaan ini??_

Mereka akhirnya tiba di swalayan. Jintan hanya membeli 5 bungkus ramen dan satu kotak telur. Selebihnya ia menemani Anaru belanja dan mendorong kereta belanja Anaru.

Oke, Anaru makin cinta jadinya pada Jintan. _Maafkan ketidakpekaannya tadi, Jintan hanya manusia biasa yang juga ada kurangnya.._

"Ah, aku mau beli parfum ini. Wangi tidak?" tanya Anaru sembari menyodorkan parfum cewek itu ke hidung Jintan. Jintan refleks menjauh dan sedikit mendengus. "Iya, harum. Cocok buatmu," katanya sambil menautkan alis.

Anaru tersenyum bahagia. "Ah, aku juga mau beli shampoo. Ayo ke rak itu," tunjuk Anaru sambil senyum-senyum. "Iya iya, dasar merepotkan," balas Jintan malas.

Anaru mengambil shampoo kesukaannya. Jintan melihatnya datar. Kemudian mata mereka bertemu.

"Mmm…"

"Jintan, ponimu sudah panjang tahu," kata Anaru, sangat terganggu melihat rambut gondrong Jintan yang acak-acakan.

"Eumm… Ini?" Jintan menyentuh sedikit poninya. "Potong dong Jintan," gerutu Anaru. Jintan menghela nafas saja. "Malas. Buat apa?" desahnya.

"Yaa tentu saja untuk memperbaiki penampilanmu. Kau itu sangat… berantakan tahu," ketus Anaru. Ia memang menyukai Jintan, tapi ia tak suka melihat Jintan berantakan begini.

"Kau sudah selesai belanjanya?" Jintan membelokkan pembicaraan. "Iya, sudah," ketus Anaru lagi. "Daftar dari ibumu sudah semua?" tanya Jintan lagi. Anaru hanya mengangguk. "Oh ya sudah. Ayo ke kasir," Jintan mulai jalan mendahului Anaru.

Anaru sedang berpikir. Menurutnya Jintan sudah tidak sedepresi dulu. Jadi mungkin, Ia bisa mengubah Jintan seperti dulu lagi. Minimal yahh dari penampilannya.

Anaru makin memikirkan rencananya itu. Apa… Ia akan butuh bantuan? Dari Poppo misalnya? Yukiatsu jangan ditanya. Tsuruko apa lagi…

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Jintan heran. Mereka berdua sudah selesai belanja. Kini mereka menyusuri jalan pulang. Angin bertiup makin dingin saja rasanya. Anaru mulai menggigil.

"Tak apa. Hanya saja aku penasaran. Kapan kau akan memotong rambutmu itu?" balas Anaru. Tangannya akhirnya mulai menggosok-gosok lengannya. Ia tak tahan angin dingin itu.

Jintan diam sebentar. "Hmm entahlah. Tak penting. Aku tak terlalu memikirkan rambutku ini," jawab Jintan angkat bahu. "Oh…" sahut Anaru.

Mereka berjalan diam lagi. Anaru benar-benar kedinginan sekarang. Sial, coba tadi dia pakai jaket. Tapi ibunya tadi mengoceh terus, Anaru tak tahan jadi ia buru-buru pergi dari rumahnya.

Untung belanjaannya sedikit jadi ia masih bisa membawa kantong belanjaan sambil menggosok-gosok lengannya.

"Aku tak bawa jaket," kata Jintan spontan. Anaru mengangguk. "Ya, angin semakin dingin. Iya kan?" jawab Anaru. Jintan mengangguk. Lalu ia merangkul Anaru dengan lengan kanannya.

Eh?

Anaru diam. Berhenti berjalan.

 _Eh?_

Jintan menengok padanya. "Kau kedinginan kan? Maaf aku tak bawa jaket. Jadi aku terpaksa merangkulmu begini," kata Jintan.

Muka Anaru merah lagi.

Kali ini lebih merah, persis kepiting rebus. _Malunyaaa minta ampun…!_

"A-a-a-apa-apaan sih kau ini! Lepas sana! Jauh-jauh dariku!! Dasar genit!!!" Anaru memberontak dan mendorong Jintan. Jintan terpaksa menjauh. Idenya tadi memang bodoh sih tapi ia tak tahan melihat Anaru kedinginan begitu.

"Iya iya maaf. Hufff… Aku kan cuma berusaha menolongmu," sungut Jintan sambil mengambil kantung belanjanya yang terjatuh karena didorong oleh Anaru.

Anaru mendengus. "Dasar genit! Tukang cari kesempatan!" ketusnya dengan muka merah. Jintan mendesah. "Yayayaa… Ya sudah aku pergi duluan," kata Jintan tak peduli.

Jintan berjalan lagi mendahului Anaru. Anaru cemberut melihatnya. _Apa-apaan dia itu?!!_

"Kau mau meninggalkanku?" susul Anaru. Wajah cantiknya masih tertekuk. Jintan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya kelaparan dan mau cepat pulang ke rumah," jawab Jintan.

Mereka kembali berjalan lagi, kali ini lebih banyak diam. Anaru berusaha tidak menggosok-gosok lengannya. Ia tak mau kelihatan selemah itu di hadapan Jintan.

"Hei Anaru," panggil Jintan.

"Hm?"

"Ano…"

"Hmm apa ya? Aku lupa sendiri mau ngomong apa…?" Jintan menampakkan wajah bodohnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau ini buang-buang waktuku saja!" cetus Anaru. Jintan cengengesan. "Heheheee…."

Rumah Anaru sudah semakin dekat. Mereka berdua berhenti sebentar.

"Nee Jintan," panggil Anaru datar, berusaha menyembunyikan gugupnya.

"Huh?"

Anaru diam. Mukanya merah lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Jintan lagi.

Anaru menggeleng. "Tak apa. Aku duluan ya!" kemudian Anaru berbalik dan lari menuju rumahnya.

Jintan menatapnya bingung. Anaru memang agak… aneh ya?

Tentu saja Jintan tak tahu. Betapa gugupnya Anaru berdekatan dengannya.

Anaru memandang ke atas, melihat langit dan merasakan betapa dinginnya angin berhembus. Tapi hatinya merasa hangat. _Jintan… sudah tak seperti dulu lagi kan?_ Anaru yakin, perlahan tapi pasti, ia akan menggapai tempat di hati Jintan.

 _Aku akan tetap berjuang Jintan, tunggu saja!!!_

*


End file.
